


Notes to treasure.

by maxeymouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxeymouse/pseuds/maxeymouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you and Dean writing each other heartfelt love notes. Bonus: Dean finds a stash of unopened letters for them after you pass away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes to treasure.

You had been bumping into the Winchesters for every case you took on for a month, Dean always said must have been on the same lead but you didn’t so much as trust the guy, maybe because he was well known for running off the next day or his lame pick-up lines but _damn, those emerald eyes could make anyone go head over heels for him_. Lets just say, at first you and Dean squabbled like an old married couple, and you were at each others neck pretty much 24/7.

You know when you’re in high school and you’re flirting with your crush and everyone seems to know you both like each other but no one will make the first move? Thats what it was like with you and Dean but you were both oblivious at the time. Apparently getting to know each other is the best part but probably not when you’re both drunk off your faces and hunting monsters for a living, although it is how you both met even if it took you a while to hit it off. 

It had been hard to begin with as you both weren’t great at getting things out in the open but you were now counting down the days til your 15 month anniversary. You were currently in bed, leaning over you tapped around trying to hit the top of your alarm clock, 9:15am.

“What.. shit!” You quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. Stumbling as you put on your jeans and socks, you grabbed your phone and walked down to the library.

_Buzz._ You looked down at your phone.

\- “Hiya sweets, sorry I turned off your alarm, don’t be too mad at me. You looked too peaceful to wake up, come to the kitchen I made you breakfast!”

Smiling, you replied to the message and headed straight down to the kitchen.

\- “You’re the one person I couldn't get mad at but now you do owe me..” 

\--------------------------------

Heading out of the bathroom, you had just showered and done your teeth. It was 3am and after spending all day up until now researching you were knackered, leaving the boys to carry on. Time for bed. You were just about to pull back the covers and jump into bed when you noticed something on your pillow. 

_Whats that?_

It was a small square piece of paper with writing on, hang on. You knew that writing.

\- “Yeah, I’m selfish because I won’t share you with anyone else. Love you.”

This made you chuckle to yourself and it was only fair you returned the gesture. Hiding it next to his phone charger you wrote on a yellow squared paper.

“Sometimes late at night, I lie in my bed and think about us. It has been such a miraculous ride, the kind that we never thought we'll be able to make through. I know that life is full of trials and that we cannot get what we want always, but I know that now that I have you, I can make it through any kind of situation that life might throw at us. Your love has filled me hope and has given me the strength to face my fears, which is something for which I shall be eternally grateful. I love you so much.”

\--------------------------------

 

Hunting a higher demon that had gone rogue was not an easy task, it had taken a frustrating 4 months to track the monster down but now it was within reach, you and the Winchester brothers weren’t going to let it get away. It had been killing too many people and disobeying orders and it was time to put a stop to it.

However, you had tracked it to a forest about 30 miles from anywhere civilized. You had all been searching for about 30 minutes already, it was already bad enough that it was absolutely freezing but the fact it was getting darker was just making it worse for everyone when suddenly you heard a voice yelling.

“ **HELP, HELP ME, PLEASE!** ” Your head lifted up straight away with wide eyes as you scanned through the trees.

“[Y/N]? What is it?” Dean looked at you questioningly.

That was when you took off in the direction of the voice with both brothers following behind you. You had never realised how hard to actually was to run in a forest with tree roots sticking out everywhere. You were having to duck and dodge branches due to the speed you were going as well as getting up from the occasional slip from the muddy grass but that voice, you knew it. Before you realised it, you had reached a tree clearing and stood in the open space looking and listening for that sound again.

“Dean… **WAIT!** ” Sam yells staring on in horror, frozen from fear.

Dean sprinted on the muddy grass towards the open area then halted to a stop, his arms falling limp by his side, everything was happening in slow motion, his jaw hanging in horror.

_Not her, please not her!_

Before him a demon who had claimed the meat suit of a female crept towards the figure of you as you looked around frantically for the voice you could recognise anywhere within a second.

"Leave [Y/N] alone!" his mind screamed silently. His mouth formed the words but no sound would come. 

You were spinning around this way and that, your hair hitting your face from looking around desperate to find that voice which had helped you so much through the years. Words couldn’t explain how much you missed hearing it. Dean did not notice his demon knife drop from between his numb fingers. They landed in a puddle at his feet as the mud splattered up his already filthy clothes. At the sound, the stranger turned toward the direction of the clearing in the trees. Dean's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach as his eyes grew wide. He recognized the similar features of the meat suit that was now quickly approaching [Y/N]. 

He wondered how hard it would be to murder your long lost sister or if that was even her anymore, last he heard she went M.I.A and you were distraught over it.

“ **[Y/N]!!** ” Sam shrieked from behind his brother, pointing in the direction of the on coming demon.

You turned quickly on your heels in the direction of where Sam as pointing to, you instantly dropped your knife in shock of who was approaching in front of you. Your face was one of shock, it had been a long hard journey and you had missed her so much.

“[Y/S/N]...” You whispered with a tearful smile.

_Oh, you were so so wrong._

You gasped, looking at what used to be your sister, a sickening smile covered her face. You were suddenly very aware of the blade that was being stabbed and pulled out of your abdomen. Instantly you placed your hands over the wound to assess the damage as you were slowly tumbling backwards, only to see your hand covered in blood when you looked down and the corners of your vision go blurry and dull. 

“ **[Y/N]!!!** ” Dean yelled, snapping out of the slow motion and into gear. Dean scooped up his demon knife from the muddy puddle and sprinted straight for what used to be your sister with Sam following closely behind. “ **YOU SON OF A BITCH!** ” He plunged the demon knife into the meat suit with a clenched jaw and fists, watching as it flashed orange. Dean then pulled out his knife and watched it fall limply to the floor, mind racing. He had never felt so angry at himself for not responding quicker.

“Dean…” His brother whispered while he struggled to clear the lump in his throat. Dean turned around to find Sam facing a different direction, he followed where his eyes lead.

_Oh, crap, nonono._ Dean slowly approached and kneeled down by you but his effort to stop the blood was futile, you had lost too much.

“[Y/N]! Wake up! Not here, you’re not dying here!” Dean muttered, hands holding either side of your face trying to keep his voice steady even with the tears streaming down his face. “No, come on! You can’t leave me [Y/N]..” Dean was utterly distraught as he let his tears fall on you.

\-------------------------------- 

It had been 3 months since you died on that hunt. Dean felt like it had taken him too as if it had sucked the life out of him and he didn’t want to believe you were gone. He still spent most of his days just lying around his room doing nothing or sleeping, nothing interested him anymore, he just wanted you back. At first he had been angry, so angry that the mark of Cain didn’t even compare. He didn’t give up easily at first though, he tried to do so many deals but no one would agree. He had traveled as far as across the country to try and get a demon to bring you back but no one wanted to know, not even Crowley.

Sam had recently been trying to get his mind onto different things to help him get back on track, at the minute the current battle was trying to get him to tidy the room. The room you once shared was an utter mess. Most because Dean gotten angry multiple times that you weren’t here anymore and it was killing him, he needed you. He missed seeing you smile, he missed hearing you laugh, hell, he even missed hearing you nag at him.

Dean rolled out of bed in a bad mood, someone banging on your door wasn’t a good start to the afternoon and he just wanted to be left alone so he agreed to tidy the room to make Sam go away.

He started by making a pile of dirty washing, putting things back in their rightful places and in the bin such as plates with food that hadn’t been touched or dirty underwear. Dean also put the bedding back on and made the bed so it was no longer half hanging off, which he knew you hated. Next thing he needed to do was to take it out to either the laundry or to the rubbish bin so he scooped all the washing up best he could and took it to the laundry room with heavy slow steps. Back in the room he slowly started to tie the rubbish bag up as he thought to himself, he had never felt more isolated and vulnerable without you. Just then he heard something fall behind him onto the floor breaking him away from his thoughts, he turned around slowly with slumped shoulders and walked over to pick it up, dropping the bag back in the bin. The box that had fallen on the floor had lost its lid on the fall and spilled open spreading the contents about.

“ _..What’s this?_ ” Dean padded over and sat on the bed, examining the box and putting the lid to one side as he looked through the notes stored safely inside.

\- “Every single day, I am grateful for you.”  
\- “I won’t follow you into the dark. I’ll walk ahead and go light the way up for you.”  
\- “Great minds contain ideas, solutions and reasons; my mind contains only you!”  
\- “I used to think that dreams never came true, but this quickly changed when I met you.”  
\- “When hard times come remember I am always here for you.”  
\- “No distance is too great that my love cannot find you.”  
\- “Love can be expressed in many ways. One way I know is to send it across the distance to the person who is reading this.”  
\- “As long as you have at least one person caring for you, life isn’t a waste. So when things go wrong and you feel like quitting, please remember you’ve still got me. - [Y/N]”  
\- “If, out of time, I could pick one moment and keep it shining, always new, of all the days that I have lived, I’d pick the moment I met you.” 

Sam had stopped hearing anything coming from his brothers room so he left to check up on him. Peering through the door, he found his brother flipping through a box. Dean was taking his time to look through the cards with a teary eyed smile and an occasional laugh. These were always his favourite thing about you.

_Oh._

Sam recognised that box from when you were filling it up. In all honesty, he had forgotten you had hidden it and walked back to his room smiling to himself as he shook his head. You were always looking after Dean, even when you weren’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send some feedback!!


End file.
